


Like father, like son

by PetraHolmes (petraholmes)



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petraholmes/pseuds/PetraHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hamish gets protective over his dads relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like father, like son

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Also, my first language isn't English, so please forgive me if I have any mistakes.

It was a perfect day for the annual school ending garden party at Perkins. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Both parents and children were enjoying the lovely cakes and cookies.

However, Sherlock Holmes felt rather uncomfortable. He never liked these gigs. There were too many people and John kept leaving him alone with them. But for Hamish, Sherlock could have done anything so he just stayed at the corner of the place.

Meanwhile, their little boy - who wasn’t that little anymore, he was 13 - was talking with some other, older boys.

"So tell me" said one of them. "What is your name?"

"I’m Hamish" he answered. He could hear a little laugh from the back of the group but he ignored it and remembered what his daddy, John had told him: Be polite to everyone.

Everything went well until they asked who he was with.

"I’m with my dads, Sherlock and John" said Hamish proudly because he knew it was completely okay to be gay. But the other guys weren’t that accepting. They started to make fun of him and his parents. They even questioned their relationship. "Oh come on! There’s no such thing as gay. They probably don’t even love each other that much.”

And that was it. Hamish turned to the boy, called Peter, if he could remember his name right. And why couldn’t he? He was the son of the great Sherlock Holmes.

"I know they love eachother more than your parents do. You’re being a dick because they are a dick to you, too. And when was the last time your dad slept home? When was the last time he spent some time with you and not that lady who he’s cheating on your mom?"

Peter’s face was pale and two big tears were in his dark brown eyes. He ran away, hoping the others won’t think that he’s weak. He ran to his parents, a good-looking, 40-ish man and a woman, who looked older than she actually was. Peter quickly told them what Hamish said. Of course, the parens were unbelievably mad at ‘that stupid boy’. They went to seek for Hamish’ parents.

John and Sherlock were drinking some OJ when the angry couple arrived. "Your son is Hamish, right?" asked the mother.

"Yes, yes, he is" said John surprised. “Hello to you, too” he added sarcastically.

"Well, then you either teach him how to behave or there will be problems." Sherlock and John looked at each other. "Sorry, could you tell us, what happened?" asked the doctor politely.

"He said I’m cheating on my wife" said the dad very crossly. John tried his best to apologize without being rude to them but Sherlock stopped him in mid-sentence.

"Nevermind, Hamish was right."


End file.
